


Hung up on you

by TheOneWhoTripped



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Percy, Denial, Fat Percy if I have my way, Feeding Kink, Humiliation, I think you get the point dont read this if this isn't your thing, M/M, This is self serving porn, Weight Gain, probably some other characters but if im being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoTripped/pseuds/TheOneWhoTripped
Summary: Percy has been doing just fine since the pandemic started, he thinks. He also hasn't looked in a mirror for a while. Those things might be correlated. Anyway, aren't these convenient magic plates Jason gave him great? Oh no I hope I don't fall (get fat).
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hung up on you

**Author's Note:**

> As previously mentioned this is self-serving porn. If anything doesn't make sense in canon that's because 1) I haven't read the books in like 4 years and 2) let's be honest neither does Percy getting obese so obviously, this is all a stretch. If u have any nice kinky thoughts to share feel free in the comments. enjoy

Percy groggily open-ended his eyes, blinking against the late morning light that had finally managed to rouse him, oblivious to the slight double his chin was making. When he sat up, he blushed at the sight that greeted him. 

“Shit” he muttered, staring at the demolished ruins of last night's‘ meal’. His night started out with some regular Micky D’s, nothing exciting, just a double, some fries, and a cherry pie. But halfway through the meal he found he had a hankering for Chinese instead, and pulled out a second food-generating dish. The things had been a gift from Jason, discovered one some expedition or another. To be honest, Percy didn’t care much for the back story. As long as they kept producing meals so good he started half drooling just thinking about them, they could be from Hades for all he cared. 

The minute he had the plate in his hands, it had answered his will, summoning up something surprisingly similar to Panda Express (considering it seemed to be able to conjure up just about anything), but what would Percy say, he’d always had a thing for fast-food. From then on the night had spiraled into thoughtless hedonism, alternating between salty fries and sweet chicken, crumbly pie crust and custard. He’d ended up eating into the deep night, illuminated by nothing but the TV, too blissed out to care what was on the screen as long as it was.. something. Tartus had been years ago now, he was his own man! He lived in his own apartment, he was attending classes at the local university (or had been, until they had all been moved online). It should be behind him. And it was. As long as he wasn’t thinking about it. Or anything else. 

A chime jerked him out over his reverie, and Percy jumped to pull his phone out from where it wedged between two crushed couch cushions. The message waiting on the screen further pulled him out of his daze. “Shit!” he exclaimed for the second time that morning. Fuck. Dammit. He’d forgotten Jason was coming over today, their first meetup of a month long visit to the city. But there was no way it was already..? Glancing at the clocked Percy cursed again. It was 4:25 pm. They had agreed to hang after 4:30. The text was Jason asking to be buzzed up.

Well. There was nothing really to be done about it now. Quickly Percy swept what he could of the mess into his trash. The waste of food made his stomach twist, but it was fine he reminded himself. Magic plates. No money involved. No need to scrape up every last bite. Plus, he’d eaten everything but a couple crusts anyway. No matter.

A knock sounded on the door, and Percy jogged to meet it. The minute he pulled the door open and saw Jason’s big blue eyes, his small but achingly familiar smile, he couldn’t bring himself to mind the inconvenient timing.

\----

Jason hadn’t meant to be skevvy when he gave Percy those plates. He was legitimately trying to help his friend who had complained over one of their video calls that with shopping so limited, he was halfway to developing scurvy, subsisting mainly off old soup packets sent in a care package from his mom. But now, standing in front of him, mouth dry, he couldn’t deny he liked the results. Percy looked like a mess. The shorter man was oddly out of breath, hair ruffled, his cheeks flushed and panting. And with each pant.. Jason’s eyes drifted down. Goddamn. Percy's shirt was stained and tight. It rucked up over soft-looking love handles, his belly all but on display. What was that, 20, 30 pounds? If Jason could just get his hands-

“Hey dude!” exclaimed Percy, nervously patting down the front of his shirt, looking like he had just noticed the sauce stains “Shit I didn’t realize it was this dirty my bad. Anyway c’mon in.”

Jason kept staring for a moment. Did Percy not realize how he looked? That he had chocolate at the corner of his mouth. That his- Jason eye’s struggle not to drift again- shirt looked roughly 2 sizes too small?. Pulling himself together Jason managed to follow Percy into the cramped apartment. This was going to be an interesting month, to say the least.


End file.
